


Day 22 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Just One Word)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [22]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey is moving in with his boyfriend and finds a box full of memories.





	

Mikey was cleaning out his closet and sorting through every thing. He was moving out soon and needed to start packing. He smiled at he thought of living with his boyfriend. Leatherhead and him had been together for almost three years. Mikey would be finishing college this year and his lover would be finished in two more years. It seemed like the right time to take the next step forward.

He paused when he saw a box in the far corner of his closet. He grabs it as he suddenly remembered what it help. He opened it and smiled. Inside were some of his favorite memoirs. He had a blue ribbon for wining an art contest. He had a scrap of clothe from his childhood security blanket, and of countless pictures. He had pictures with his family, with his friends, and with Leatherhead. 

He stopped what he was doing and looked through every picture, recalling the memories they stirred up. When Mikey pulled the last picture out his smile softened. It was a picture of him and Leatherhead looking out at the ocean during a sunset. They'd gone to the beach for a vacation and April had captures the two with their backs to the camera, silhouetted and their hands touching one another as they rested on the sand. 

Mikey took the picture and after some digging around found a frame for it. He planned for this to be the first picture they would hang. It showed so much from so little and Mikey felt like it was a decoration of there love. A picture could be worth a thousand words, but this one really only had one and that word was 'love'.


End file.
